


24 Pains of Christmas

by Lumissa



Category: Original Work
Genre: 12 pains of christmas, 24 chapters to go, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas curse, F/F, Femslash, Humor, I'm ready to do this, Neighbours, New Chapter every Day, Short Chapters, awkward moments with parents, it's that time of the year again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumissa/pseuds/Lumissa
Summary: Miyuki wasn't Christmas friendly. At all. Vicky didn't care either way, at least Christmas meant good food, free gifts and no school. But when Vicky walked into the scene of Miyuki doing something not nice for a Christmas elf, she had her peaceful Christmas turned upside down. For Miyuki it was even worse; if her Christmases this far were a hell, a curse would make it a devil itself. Especially when all the help she got was an easy-going girl from the next door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, happy holidays everyone! I’m a huge Christmas nerd so I decided to write an Advent Calendar this year too. Last year’s calendar was a fanfic but this year I’m presenting you my very own characters. The chapters will be quite short since I don’t have much time to write and I just want to keep this story light and fun and something that everyone would have time to read every day. Usually I write about boy couples so it’s a new experience for me to write about two girls. Hope this will still warms your sugar-filled mushy fluff heart. 
> 
> Watch out for some swear words.
> 
> P.S. There are two things I can't do: one, I can't name the stories with anything but lame names and two, I can't even write good summaries... Heeeelp...

I

Viktoriya “Vicky” Chekhov’s December started just like anyone else’s. She got up at seven like every morning before December, she put on her red death metal hoodie, not-suitable-for-winter-season leather jacket, ripped jeans and Converse shoes like every morning before December, snug a cigarette from her dad’s stash like every morning before December and, most importantly, went to school knowing it’d be shit _like every single morning before December_.

It took a different turn only when she banged the door close with cheery goodbyes knowing quite well she’d just woken up her now very annoyed sister and stepped into the snowy bane that wet her shoes in a second. She didn’t raise her head from the playlist she was scrolling when someone passed her. 

But she did hear someone yell with a booming sing-sang voice “MERRY CHRISTMAS”. 

The next thing she knew was that she was lying in the snow, looking up to the grey sky and feeling warmer than it should have been feeling. Her ears ringed as she shook her head and tried to see what had hit her. 

There was another body close to her, not moving, and close to it stood an old man with white beard and silly Christmas-y clothes. He was dressed like one of those elves in postcards and looked stupid as hell. The clothing wasn’t anything, though. What the old man said next was something Vicky wouldn’t have taken seriously hadn’t she just been thrown backwards by invisible force. 

“This curse shall be your punishment for mistreating a Christmas elf, you ungrateful brat.”

Vicky was quite envious of the other girl who was still unmoving as the guy who’d declared himself a Christmas elf disappeared into a thin air like he’d never even existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, cursing ahead (No pun intended). Why do my characters always curse? From now on there won't be warnings.

II

Never in her 18 years of miserable Christmases had Miyuki Ishiyama expected to find herself in an even more miserable Christmas. She’d thought that the Christmas dinner with the entire family from her mother’s side was the worst nightmare ever… or even that one Christmas when she’d had to listen to those freaky Christmas songs about some dudes with wings coming down from the heaven to do whatever the fucking miracles they were. 

But apparently she hadn’t hit the lowest point in her life yet. And unfortunately that time seemed to come that year. 

“Oookay, so you were going to the bus stop and then met this bearded dude who suddenly wanted to wish you merry Christmas, right? And then you just pushed him because he was in the way of your royal path.”

Next to Miyuki sat a short haired girl with a loose beanie and Miyuki had no idea who she was. Apparently she’d been there and brought Miyuki to her home when she’d been laying out cold in the cold snow. Miyuki was grateful for that but she could have skipped the interrogation. It was December and life sucked already. 

“Yeah, for the _tenth time_ ”, she made sure the girl with funny light brown eyes got the message her ice cold eyes tried to tell. “This dude just was all happy and disgusting and wanted to wish… that…” She made a face.

The girl next to her raised her brow. “Wiiish… merry Christmas?” 

“Oh god don’t say it out loud.”

She whispered dramatically, “Christmas?”

The other girl fell quickly to her back after one look from Miyuki. The dark haired girl took a deep breath and stood up. She was done with this. She was already going down the stairs of the unfamiliar house when she heard footsteps following. It didn’t make her change her mind about leaving, though.

“So, you want to know about the curse?” 

Miyuki staggered for a while and then continued like nothing had happened. “Are you high?”

There was a light snort. “No, not today.” Miyuki rolled her eyes. 

“But really, the curse. I think that dude was a Christmas elf and when you pushed him he casted a curse on you.”

Miyuki’s hand froze on the door knob. “Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, man! You were just lying there and even I was knocked over and then that guy just said something like you’re a brat and that you deserve this curse.” 

Miyuki tried to detect any kind of signs of drugs in her eyes. Her pupils looked normal though so the girl had to be fucking with her. She shook her head and ignored the fact that there still wasn’t any reasonable explanation why she lost her consciousness. 

“Okay, cool. Thanks or whatever. I’m going home now.”

“Sure. Just don’t come crying to me that I didn’t warn you.”

She banged the door close and quietly apologized to anyone else who lived in that house. Any nice thoughts were wiped out of her mind though when she saw her house was closer than she’d thought. 

Apparently she had a druggie as a neighbour then. Merry freaking Christmas to her this year too.


	3. Chapter 3

III

That Saturday was one of those days that was freaky cold and there was no way Vicky’d even breathe that air. Not even through a window, not even if her dad came to her with the best idea of snowball fight. It wasn’t that she’d anything better to do inside but if she had to pick from freezing to death and a comfy sofa with headphones and a weird anime video of a pretty Russian man that skated to the beat of Boney M’s Rasputin she knew which she favoured. That Russian man’s name even resembled hers and it made her want to throw her shitty phone to the freezing hell… but damn was that video still good. 

Curse her Russian heredity. 

She rolled her back as she watched outside world and heard a satisfying pop. Snow was falling down magically, covering up all the roofs of the suburban. There seemed to be a lonely poor soul on the roof of the next door, though. She was kind of tiny and large winter clothes made her look even sadder in the snow fall. In her hands were some Christmas lights and her face was crunched up into a… 

Vicky leaned closer. 

She blinked twice. 

She still saw the girl she’d saved from the snow two days ago, the one that had pushed the old man and gotten a curse on herself. And now she was on the roof looking like a wet dog ready to strangle someone with the lights. 

So she was her neighbour? Vicky leaned to the back of the couch and wondered whether it was a good or bad thing or if it even mattered at all. 

It was a little funny to watch as the girl threw the lights to the snow covered roof and stood there with her hands crossed. Her dark hair that was pulled up to a pun was now almost white—

Then just like that the girl leaned backwards and fell from the roof. 

Vicky stood up her hands on her mouth. The fuck just happened?! Slowly she leaned back in and tried to see if the girl was getting up from somewhere where she was covered up in the snow. Nobody was getting up. She hadn’t died, right? 

Vicky looked around but nobody was there. Nobody was outside either, it was only her. But it wasn’t really her business and it was cold and the girl was okay anyway… 

She groaned into her hands. “Damn it.”

It was colder than she’d thought. It was a human sized freezer. No, the world sized. Anyway, she hated it. Vicky got to the neighbour’s side and to the spot she’d seen her fall. There was a dark figure there, unmoving. 

“Err…” She really wasn’t dead, right? Right? 

“Hey, is everything…” Oh shit, what if she was bleeding. Was she frozen to death? How fast did humans freeze to death, anyway? She should have listened better on the lessons. No wayyyy. 

“Dude! Wake up!” 

“Oh my god, I’m awake now shut up.” Vicky almost sank to the snow but she wasn’t that crazy. But the relief that she hadn’t witnessed a death was incredible. 

“Why didn’t you just say so!” Her heart agreed with every word. 

There was a long silence. “I was just thinking how much my life sucks.”

“Sure.” Vicky took couple of steps closer. “So, what happened?”

The girl finally stood up, looking bored with life and Vicky tried to decide if that attitude was annoying or annoying. “Dunno, just suddenly lost my footing.” 

“But, you like, leaned back and then you were down.” 

“Are you suggesting that there’s something more to this?”

“Are you suggesting that you know what I’m suggesting?”

“I… what?”

Vicky grinned. Even the girl’s lips twisted. 

“Dude, that fall didn’t look normal. It was like something was pushing you down!” 

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking about that curse again?”

“Why not! Just think about it. You threw those Christmas lights away and then suddenly you were down even though you were standing pretty steadily up there. Hating Christmas equals getting fucked!”

The other girl looked down to the snow. 

“Weren’t you even a bit surprised by what just happened?”

There was a flicker of something in her eyes. Vicky nodded. A wide grin took over her face. “Girl, you’re totally cursed.”

“And you totally need a doctor.”


	4. Chapter 4

IV

When Miyuki had fallen mysteriously off of the roof just the day before, she hadn’t believed her weird new neighbour’s theory that the curse was trying to make her Christmas even more hellish. 

The next day, she did. 

The dark haired girl had been talking to her mother about what to do on the Christmas Eve and Miyuki’d told her they could do whatever the hell they wanted because she didn’t want to see those pretentious happy faces that’d just fall back to the emotionless mask once the Holiday season was off. She’d also told her that she _hated_ everything about Christmas. 

She would have told her that hadn’t someone else talked with her voice and instead said she loved Christmas. She hadn’t said it, she hadn’t even thought about it. Her mind was ready to strangle every single angel clad kid that was singing about Jesus Christ on TV but on the outside she yelled with resented face how much she freaking loved Christmas.   
Miyuki’d ran out of the room before her mom had had a chance to even look up from the Christmas cards. 

If it was because of the curse, she’d kill that bastard who’d cast it on her. Only thing was she had no idea how he’d even looked (she’d been too tired to even care) and the rest of the time she’d been out cold. 

Miyuki showed the last book into the shelf and her new room – which’s walls were still ugly pink – was starting to look more like her. She opened her white curtain a little, scratched her belly that had been oddly sensitive that day and saw another house that looked just like theirs. The lights were on and some people were moving around behind the curtains. The curtain fell back to its place and the girl fell onto the soft bed sighing softly. 

Now she only had to decide which one was more important: getting rid of the curse that could do who knew what and actually never wear off or keeping her pride and not to go to meet that only person who had seen clearly the guy on her blacklist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not sure if I'm able to update tomorrow. I'm at my parent's place and my sisters are there too so I'm going to be very busy through the whole day. Sorry.

V

Monday morning Vicky was met with the saddest fake smile in the whole universe’s history. 

“Morning, neighbour!” Thin lips tightened even more as they got closer the ears. The dark haired Asian girl was starting to look like that freaky woman from the Japanese legend – the one that had her mouth slit open. And Vicky wasn’t even being racist there or anything, it was simply so creepy she didn’t even have energy to bang the front door close like she did every morning. 

Also, there was that incident from Saturday night. She’d been kind enough to go and check their new neighbour was alive and what had she gotten as a thanks? A fucking statement that she was insane and a cold back. Well, she wasn’t any charity giver so nu-uh. Vicky walked past the girl whose scary smile fell off – thank god for that.

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” 

Vicky glanced at her over the shoulder and saw her following. They probably went to the same school and all so they had the same direction but… it still made her uncomfortable.   
It wasn’t anything new for her to play nice, though. And her mom would kill her if she treated their new neighbour badly. Damn that woman. “Yeah, hey, what’s up?” The girl following her was quiet for a second.

“Nothing much, just… wondering, you know, that we don’t really know each other.” She kept her voice light but Vicky was good at detecting hidden notes behind people’s voices. Instead of taking the bait she lit the cigarette she wasn’t supposed to be smoking and smiled politely. 

The girl frowned. Vicky almost couldn’t hold in the victorious grin. 

There was a light cough behind her. “Umm, so, my name’s Miyuki.” 

“Cool.” 

Yeah, she was being childish but this Miyuki girl had been the one ignoring her after everything Vicky’d done to her. The cold was biting her nose irritably as she stopped at the bus stop. Hopefully the car wasn’t late today like it usually was every morning. 

“So, what’s your name?”

“Viktoriya.”

“Victori…”

“Just Vicky.”

“…Okay.”

As Vicky blew out smoke from her lungs she observed Miyuki from the corner of her eyes. She was beginning to look annoyed that much was clear. Her dark eyes were bored to the ground and not even her long hair was able to hide the way her lips pursed up. Vicky bowed her head in defeat, knowing quite well people and especially cute girls were her weak point, and put out the cigarette. The bus was in the lights and for once almost in time. 

“Look, dude, I don’t know you and you might be a cool girl but, seriously, you’ve been a dick to me these past days.” Miyuki raised her brow. “You can’t deny that. So, what do you want? I’m not stupid enough to think that you actually want to be my friend.”

Miyuki shrugged. “Okay, fine. I need your help.”

She knew it. Vicky signalled the bus to stop. “Help?”

“With… with the curse.”

“Oh? So you actually believe me now, huh?”

“That’s not the point.” It kinda was. “You were there when it happened and you saw that guy.” Her eyes narrowed. “I need your help with finding him.”

The breaks made a whiny noise as the bus stopped in front of them. “Look, I don’t really care. I think the curse is cool and all but it’s not my business. I don’t even know you and you’re not even that nice, to be honest.”

“But—“

“And I’m lazy as fuck.” Vicky grinned and stepped aside so the other girl could get in. “Sorry, man, but I think you’re on your own.” 

She didn’t want to see her face so she just walked to the back of the bus where her friends were already sitting. She greeted them like nothing was wrong. Only when she got settled to her seat did she look over at the lonely person at the front of the bus. Cold numbed fingers started to play with the zipper of a black bag. Maybe her eyes were seeing funny things but it looked like the girl shook a little. Vicky tried to swallow a large lump in her throat and looked out to the white, passing scenery. 

She really couldn’t be bothered with some extra work and it really wasn’t her business anyway. 

Only if it was as easy to forget as it was to feel guilty over stupid things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the grammar. Somehow my mind just can't get into a perfect grammar mode so I feel like everything sound awkward and wrong. Point me all the you can find mistakes, please? 
> 
> And sorry the chapters are late. I'm trying to catch up with them tonight.

VI

Miyuki clenched her fists, her body shaking and teeth gritting together. It took her everything not to bite her lip into a bloody mess to avoid an upcoming breakdown. 

She was shaking with anger. 

Oh, that girl got some serious balls to act like that. It looked like a dark aura was fluttering around the dark haired girl as her lips curled into a grin. A boy in front of her ducked, feeling something seriously wrong behind his back and it’d save his life if he moved. 

Miyuki tried to breathe 

“Whassup, dork?” 

A familiar voice broke Miyuki’s state of bloody revenge as the owner of the voice blobbed into the seat beside her. She sent a mild glare at the short haired boy. 

“Get lost, loser.”

“Wow, and I was trying to be nice.”

“I know your nice, Kei.” 

Kei rose his hands in the air, grinning like an idiot he was. It annoyed Miyuki to no end that her twin brother had decided to come and disturb her when she wasn’t feeling that great. She definitely didn’t feel like explaining her shitty state and she tried her best to forget what had happened just yesterday. Or couple of minutes ago. She heard a loud laugh and while she wasn’t sure it belonged to her new neighbour, she was sure it did. 

It was an annoying laugh, you see. Just as annoying as the feeling Vicky was causing to her. 

“I’m just worried you’re gonna murder someone,” Kei muttered and ducked his cell phone out of his jacket. He wasn’t even glancing at his sister. Miyuki’s brows furrowed. 

“When did you get to the bus?”

Dark eyes rose from the screen. “Huh?”

“When did you get in? I didn’t see you anywhere.” And she hadn’t. Though, she had been quite busy earlier, following Vicky and all.

Kei rose his brow and looked at her like she was crazy. It was nothing new. “Just behind you and your new friend, dickhead.” 

“Charming…”

Kei’s shit eating grin came back. “But seriously. Was it her who made you crazy? You like same guy or something? Did she eat your cereal? Steal your milk?” he kept a dramatic pause. “Sing Christmas carols?” 

She answered him by leaning onto the window and ignoring his existence. His laughter made her want to hurl, added with the fact her skin was itching like crazy. Had mom or dad changed the laundry detergent or something? She scratched her head and was feeling restless with everything that was going on. 

The school was in sight and the car started to slow down. Miyuki got ready to kick Kei out of the way but didn’t have a change when he hit the play button on his phone and started to play the creepiest song ever. 

“I hate you.” 

“Good.” He grinned and started to sing along about jingling bells. Miyuki closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. It was so like her brother to tease the hell out of her, dammit that her weakness was so well known. She listened the rhythm and tried to breathe in and out and get the image of the reindeer out of her head. 

There was laughter, other than Kei’s. Miyuki’s eyes opened. Some random guys were looking at her and snickering. Miyuki met their gaze with confusion. “Umm…”

She turned her gaze to Kei who was looking at her like he’d forgotten his minus four glasses. Then he snorted. “Ok, wow, someone’s found their Christmas spirit.”

Miyuki didn’t understand, she could only concentrate on how stupid the situation was and how the damned song was still playing, making Miyuki feel sleepy. 

There was more laughter but this time it wasn’t at her. Miyuki rose her eyes and saw how the annoyance of the day was making silly dance moves to the Christmas song her twin was playing. Her friends laughed at her, calling her with all kind of names but Vicky didn’t seem to hear. Her eyes were closed and a blissful smile took over her face. Miyuki shook her head, holding in amusement. 

“Embarrassing.”

Kei whistled. “More Christmas spirit. You got it from her?” 

Miyuki stared at him, bored. Kei shrugged. 

“The spirit. Creepy smile. Dance moves?” 

If it was possible to lose your eyebrows while raising them to the hairline, it would have happened to Miyuki at that moment. 

Kei rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about how you just dance to the song. A little like her. I mean, you both can’t definitely dance…”

Miyuki didn’t hear the rest. Something cold spread into her insides as she analysed his words. Dance. Spirit. Miyuki…

“I what?”

“Danced. Are you deaf?” 

She had to find that old dude. Now.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Vicky had told herself and her new neighbour just yesterday how this curse thing wasn’t her problem. It wasn’t. But it seemed like it was becoming one without her consent. 

First thing she noticed was that she’d apparently danced like it was a rave party to Jingle Bells. She had no memory of it even though she’d been walking and definitely awake at the same time. Scary.

The second thing was during the lunch break when she’d tried to eat some normal food and started to feel ill. Then she’d taken a bite of a gingerbread she’d taken with her from home. It’d tasted heavenly, taking the nauseous feeling away. 

Then the third thing happened the day after all the above. Vicky’d had this weird itchy feeling for two days then which eased up once she took off her shirt. She still had no explanation to that, though. It was simply weird so she assumed it had something to do with the curse too. 

But she hadn’t been one to be cursed, right? She’d only been a witness to the whole thing and Miyuki had been the one who’d taken the curse. 

No matter how much Vicky tried to explain this to herself she knew she was ignoring one huge fact hanging on her shoulders. She’d been knocked down by the same thing as Miyuki. 

Which was the curse. 

Which meant Vicky was involved even when she had better stuff to do. Like hang with her friends, eat, sleep, do stuff she wasn’t supposed to do… but apparently she had to hang out with a girl who didn’t really want her company, only her memories of the elf. 

Vicky pushed the thing off, though, thinking that she was overreacting and maybe there wasn’t any curse at all. 

That was until the next day when she found herself behind the neighbour’s door, itching like crazy and a dark cloud hanging above her head. She sighed, hiding her face behind an enormous scarf that belonged to her sister. She never used scarves but she took it over being seen. 

If someone saw what the curse had done to her face, then… Well, Vicky’s reputation’d be as good as thrown into the well Sadako lived in and forgotten for good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally the 8th day :D I did it! So I’ll try to write some more tonight in order to stay in schedule. It’s an advent calendar, not “I’ll just update whenever I feel like it” calendar. If that’s even a calendar. Oh well, thank you for reading!

VIII

Miyuki was strolling peacefully down the stairs to open the door after hearing the doorbell.

Or that’s what she wanted to say. In reality the itching, ill feeling in her guts, annoying brothers shouting and the flashing Christmas lights were driving her slowly mad. She held it in, she wasn’t normally like that. It was only the time of the year that made her so pissed off all the time and when you added everything else to it… 

Thank god the curse hadn’t put its head up for a while. Maybe it all had been just a dream in the end. She should just forget it and concentrate on calling the doctor and ask what was wrong with her. Maybe she was allergic to something, all the symptoms fit to it too. The only thing was that she had no idea what she was allergic to. 

Miyuki had just reached the end of the stairs and come face to face with her twin and younger brother who were shouting something about who had to get the door. Miyuki resisted the urge to facepalm (and at the same time scratch her chin) so instead she opened her mouth to tell them to fuck off and that she’d open the damn door before whoever was behind it left. 

She got the curse word out but couldn’t continue when her skin flared angrier than ever, making it unbearable to do anything but gasp air and then it was over just as quickly as it’d started. Miyuki looked at her bare torso, only bra staying in place. Ashes of her shirt were scattered at her feet. 

A high pitched noise escaped her throat. _Her shirt had burned off of her! First the itching and then it burned!_

“Oh my god, what’s wrong with you?!” Miyuki’s head snapped up, her mouth hanging open as her brothers hid their eyes like they saw something gross. 

“Jesus, what are you, a nudist?!” the younger one said nicely, making gagging noises. Miyuki kicked him making him do traumatized whines. 

“Grow up! It’s not like you’ve never seen a half-naked girl,” she said but still tried to cross her arms against her chest. It wasn’t like anyone in the room would see, the two other occupants trying their best to claw their eyes out. 

“Yeah!” Kei said. “But we don’t want to see you!” 

“I want to see sexy girls!” 

“You’re gross.” Miyuki shook her head, biting her lip. Her eyes wandered back to the ashes, her head spun and everything felt like it was a dream. At least the pain was gone as well as itching. 

The doorbell rang again whoever it was that was behind it wasn’t giving up just yet. It had to be someone important. 

“Look, I’ll go get a shirt so you guys…” she couldn’t finish as the youngest sibling, Yoshi, was already at the door. “Hey! I’m naked here!” 

“Well, it’s your own fault, anyway,” he threw back and rolled his eyes. “You were the one who wanted to get naked, sis.”

“No, I didn’t want it,” she explained like to idiots. “The fucking shirt burned off of me!” 

Kei and Yoshi looked at her with that look she knew way too well. In their eyes Miyuki had always been slow in head. 

“Okay, sure.” Yoshi opened the door, leaving Miyuki only one option to roll up to hide herself. 

She lifted her head, though, when she heard a familiar voice. Miyuki’s eyes widened at the grin that was slowly forming to Vicky’s lips as she saw Miyuki on the floor. Vicky lifted her brow. 

“I wasn’t really into coming to visit you but…” her eyes got a wicked gleam that Miyuki wanted to punch out of her. “If that’s how you greet your guests then I don’t mind stopping by more often.”

Miyuki sank through the floor as the other girl cackled and her brothers made confused grunts.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Vicky laughed so hard she sank to the white, soft carpet. 

“Are you done?”

Vicky looked up, minding the scarf she was still using to hide the bottom half of her face, and laughed harder. Miyuki’s face was flushed as she was curled up on her bed, clutching the blanket like her life was on line. 

Vicky swiped away lost tears. 

“I-It b-burned?” she said while laughter bubbled out of her mouth no matter how hard she tried to hold it in. Miyuki gave her a not amused look. 

“Yeah! And it fucking hurt.” The Asian girl was pouting and Vicky couldn’t help but pat her leg sympathetically. Poor thing. 

“So you’ve had itching too, huh?”

“You too?” Finally a curious look.

“Sure, still want to scratch the hell outta my skin but, ya know, gotta try not to.”

Miyuki leaned forward, her dark eyes boring into Vicky’s. “Do you know what’s happening?”

A proud feeling of being needed made Vicky rise her finger and say, “Glad you asked.”

“I’m kind of regretting asking.”

The Russian ignored her. “Once again, it’s the curse.” Miyuki held a sigh in. “Wanna know what’ll help?”

“Like I have any other choice…”

“Ugly Christmas jumpers.”

Miyuki blinked. She blinked again. Then she let out a nervous laugh. Vicky raised her brows at her, amused. Her lips curled into a subtle smile as she watched the girl on the bed shake her head. 

“Sorry, for a while I thought you said something about ugly Christmas jumpers.” 

“Mhm.” 

“I mean those awkward pieces of clothing that shouldn’t even exists.”

“Well, that’s taking it quite far but yeah, I meant those.”

A smile on Vicky’s lips turned into a full-out grin and a bark of laughter as she watched Miyuki bury her face into her hands. 

“You know, it’s just a theory but we could try. I bet you’re able to wear your clothes again if you just used a shirt with snowmen pictures on it.” 

“I don’t wanna…”

Miyuki smiled, not so sympathetically, and lifted her scarf a little more. She still felt the itch on her skin, reminding her of her own problems and why she’d come there in the first place. She looked quickly up and back down as she saw Miyuki staring her with the most adorable look ever. Damn, she really was losing all her self-control whenever there were cute girls involved. She cleared her throat. 

“Hey! Good thing is I don’t have to use those jumpers ‘cuz I’m pretty good at enduring stuff.” She winked, getting an annoyed huff back. 

“You’re mean.”

Vicky snickered, lifting the scarf again. The act didn’t go unnoticed, of course it didn’t. Vicky was never one to do things secretly. 

“So, you got the curse too?” Miyuki leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. She was close and Vicky had to lean back to avoid her hawk-like stare. “How do you know you have it?”

“Uhm, itching?” She lifted her hands and grinned. 

“I doubt it.”

“Okay, fine…” She tucked the scarf a little, already hating how suffocated it made her feel. She peeked at Miyuki’s curious face feeling unsure. She wasn’t one to drag things, not one to avoid shit when it was growing on her face. Literally. 

“It’s a little…” She yanked the clothing off of her face and watched as Miyuki’s eyes widened. It was pretty much the same reaction as she had had herself; surprised, shocked and then scared. 

“Holy shit…” 

Vicky drew in a deep breath and tucked the white beard that was growing from her skin. It didn’t belong there, it was also ugly and it itched even more than her shirts did. Vicky’d woken up with something soft on her face and when she’d walked to the bathroom she had fought against frustrated tears after seeing her reflection. Now she was feeling a blush creeping up on her cheeks as the other girl touched the alien beard with her fingertips and swallowed. 

“It’s… is it real?” 

Vicky nodded, not feeling like saying anything. But one glance at the expression the other girl had was enough to make her say one more thing. “This might happen to you too.” 

Miyuki cursed under her breath. 

“I don’t know what triggers it but, yeah, gotta be careful. I don’t know about you but I’m not fond of beards. Not on me and not on anyone else either.” 

The silence filled the room. Vicky moved around restlessly, finally placing her hands on her knees. 

“So this means you’re going to help me find the guy?”

Vicky fell to the carpet and moaned. “Yeah.” She hissed. “Like I have any other choice. It’s a pain in the ass and all but I don’t want to live with the idea of shaving my beard every morning.” 

Miyuki shuddered, falling down to the bed herself. Her legs were fiddling under Vicky’s range of sight. “Should we start over or something clichéish bullshit like that?” She congratulated herself on her good choice of words as she heard a low snort. 

“Sure, sounds fun or whatever.” 

They both laughed a little despite knowing their lives were pretty much screwed if they didn’t find any solution to the curse. 

“So,” Miyuki started slowly. “Wanna lend a razor? My brothers have couple of extras around.”

Vicky whooped. “Sure, man. Show me the way to the scary secrets of manhood.”

She kept her eyes on Miyuki who looked like she’d just sold her soul to the demon for agreeing teaming up with Vicky. Vicky, on the other hand, felt like it was a little easier to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dialog.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Miyuki’s eyes followed every move the light haired girl made, her fingers tucking a heavy winter jacket she was wearing inside. An anxious feeling took over her stomach but for some reason she couldn’t act. Stalker she was able to be which was disturbing but for some reason after yesterday’s nice and casual conversation, talking to Vicky again felt bigger a task than it should have. 

Miyuki wasn’t often nervous. 

They were at school, sitting at the classroom and waiting for their next teacher. The guy was late as always and this time around it felt more of a curse than the actual curse that was hanging over both girls. For Miyuki at least. Vicky… she looked like she’d forgotten the whole thing but surprisingly Miyuki wasn’t annoyed. Only confused. And hot. She was wearing a warm jacket indoors after all. 

Miyuki’s dark eyes moved from the girl’s loose red beanie to the lips that were spread to a massive grin. Vicky hit gently one of her friends – a very pretty girl – on the shoulder who pushed her back playfully. 

Asshole. Vicky that is. But, on the other hand, maybe it was Miyuki’s mistake for thinking they’d talk at school too. Well, school was only a small part of their lives, though, so maybe it didn’t matter. They could easily talk about the next move after lessons. 

With one last tuck on the hem of the coat Miyuki leaned down to the table feeling hollow. Her skin didn’t itch anymore and thank god she was free of any other symptoms but…

Well, at least one of them had friends. 

She glanced at her twin who was talking animatedly with a group of other guys and seemingly having fun. Her lips twisted a little as Kei almost fell to his backside for not noticing a chair behind him. Idiot. 

The teacher finally came in, giving his lecture. Miyuki wasn’t quite sure if it was about reindeers or Santa Clauses… she paused, eyes darting to the girl who was oblivious to everything inside Miyuki’s head. 

The hell had she just thought? 

The curse was really wearing her off, making her all gloomy and angsty and think all the Holiday themed things. She’d been just fine this far so why now? When she next saw that elf guy she’d strangle him and then drown him and then… 

As she groaned, ready to wrinkle someone’s neck – probably the guy’s who was sitting in front of her and subconsciously edging out of her way – the bell rang and the hell was over. Feeling done with the day Miyuki threw her stuff into the green bag and decided to ignore all the idiots as she stepped out of the door. 

But of course the girl decided to notice her then. Miyuki repeated some of the prettiest curse words she knew. 

“Heey, Miyukii!” she slapped her shoulder, smiling like the mother fucking Sun. Miyuki scoffed. 

“Hey, hey, I was totally going to come to talk to you today but, ya know, those jerks were bothering me.” There were some loud yells behind Vicky and she simply waved them off. 

“So! How’s it going, curse buddy?”

“Curse buddy?”

She grinned. “Funny, right?” She was rummaging through her pockets. “Want a smoke?”

Miyuki wrinkled her nose. “I don’t smoke.”

“Cool! I shouldn’t either.” 

Miyuki inhaled deeply, willing some pissed off words off of her mouth before she said them to Vicky. They wouldn’t help a thing. 

“Cool. Hey, I was thinking we should…”

“Viktoriya! Let’s go! Now!”

“Vicky we have to go now! You want to go to check that new place, right?” 

Vicky cursed, looking back and forth between Miyuki and her friends. The dark haired girl shook her head, giving up. Whatever. She was tired and should just go home and sleep whatever phase she was having off. 

“Sorry, really, I didn’t…”

She looked sorry, Miyuki gave the energetic girl that. But, for all she knew, Vicky could have been faking it. They didn’t know much about each other anyway. 

“Sure, you go.” Miyuki turned around, not giving a fuck. 

Her lips thinned painfully. 

She had taken couple of steps towards the exit when she heard a yell. 

“Hey! Wait up!” 

Deciding to humour her partner in curse Miyuki turned around, giving a thin smile. Vicky was beaming like usual. 

“I have the best idea ever!” 

“Sure.”

“Come with us have some fun!” 

Miyuki’s smile vanished for good as she wondered if the girl’s idea of the best ideas was out of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally starting to feel like an actual story.


End file.
